Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mounted electronic elements and/or devices, and more particularly to surface mount devices.
Background
In recent decades, there has been a dramatic increase in the number and types of devices utilizing circuit boards. The frequency with which devices and/or chips are mounted onto circuit boards has similarly grown. Improvements in the mounting of devices have helped advance the development of final products incorporating mounted devices and can significantly reduce the cost and complexity of the product.
The mounting of devices can be achieved through soldering, bonding and other similar methods. Further, devices can be mounted in many different configurations and/or orientations and can be configured to allow one or more orientations for mounting. However, it can be difficult to mount some of these devices and/or mountings may deteriorate over time. As a result, the accuracy of the operation of the product incorporating these mounted devices can degrade and/or fail to operate.